Bloodlust and Desire
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: When you're a vampire bloodlust and desire are one and the same. Tempers run high at first as a fight gets started and Zero comforts Yuuki. Comfort turns to bloodlust, bloodlust to desire, and desire and bloodlust become one. LEMON! Plz R&R!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or storyline affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: Here is another Zeki fic brought to you by the creativity of my mind. I hope you enjoy it!_

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Bloodlust and Desire**

Zero watched from the shadows, cast by the setting sun of dusk. He saw her standing by the fountain with the Pureblood Kaname Kuran. Zero could feel the familiar feeling of abandonment fill his heart as he watched the vampire take Yuuki's hand and pull her to his body in an embrace. He hated feeling this empty hollow feeling of lose every time he saw her with Kuran. He felt like every time he saw them like that together he was losing her more and more and it made his heart ache with the acknowledgement. The ache was like a cold chill griping his heart and suffocating it in sorrow, a misery he had lived with for the entire four years he had know her.

His usual stoic, sometimes cold, demeanor kept his feelings for her well hidden. She had no idea the depth of which he felt for her. He had vowed never to tell her, never to allow him the possibly of hurt by her rejection, the possibility that she would look at him with pity before dashing off to be with the Pureblood.

Zero, though being the same creature of darkness as Kaname Kuran, was very different from the Pureblood. Whereas Kuran's blood was pure, not a single drop of human essence running through his veins, Zero had once been human, turned vampire by a bite from another Pureblood. His future was grim, his destiny to sink below that of what he was now, to become the dreaded Level E, the lowest form of undead that could be reached.

He couldn't ask Yuuki to stay with him knowing the monster that he would become. He would only hurt her in the end and that was something he could not bear of even thinking about. As it was he could barely contain the beast that raged within his blood calling out to him, demanding that he take the blood that flowed throughout Yuuki's body. Even the few times he had allowed himself to lose himself in her warmth, taking what she offered him, he always feared that he would go too far and would bring harm to the girl that had taken it upon herself to protect him, to try and stop his transformation to Level E.

Zero stiffened inside his cocoon of shadows. Yuuki had pushed away from Kuran, something he had never seen her do before. He wondered what had transpired between them just now, what he had missed while he had been lost in his tragic musings. Yuuki had her back to the Pureblood now, her head bowed and her fists clenched at her sides. Zero couldn't tell whether she was angry or upset, but he knew whatever it was it wasn't a good thing when she stood the way she was. He wanted to feel bad for the vampire who had raised Yuuki's ire, but instead he stood silently, laughing deeply on the inside at the other vampire's misfortune.

Zero saw Kuran take a step towards Yuuki, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. She jerked away from him, turning to face him, her stance radiating her displeasure.

"Yuuki you now that it is useless to try and help him. His fate has already been decided."

"By who, Kaname? Another Pureblood vampire? Zero never had a choice in this. He was bitten by another of your kind and has had to suffer all this time because of it."

"Yuuki…"

"No Kaname. I will not stand here and listen to this. I do not believe that Zero has no other options. I promised that I was going to protect him, that I would do anything that I could to stop him from becoming a Level E. I will not break that promise to him Kaname."

Zero listened intently, his heart swelling with the appreciation he felt for what she was willing to do for him, but deflating quickly when he realized what he was costing her to stand by him. _She's fighting with Kuran because of me. Why does she have to put herself in that situation, why does she have to hurt herself by fighting with that Pureblood? _

He watched as Yuuki once again turned away from Kuran. She didn't look back as she stormed away from him into the growing darkness as night descended. He turned to leave, but he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked and saw Kuran standing there, his eyes blazing with fire. Zero hadn't heard the other vampire approach and he was sure that he would rather not be standing beneath the Pureblood's hate filled angry gaze.

"What do you want Kuran?"

The pureblood smiled a malicious smile, fangs bared. "It is not a matter of what I want, Kiryu, but a matter of what Yuuki wants. It has come to my attention that I have somehow lost my girl to you Kiryu, a filthy low class beast that does not deserve her. Although I am not in the least happy about her decision I want nothing more than for her to be happy."

He released Zero's shoulder turning his back to him. "Be warned that if you should harm Yuuki in any way then I will see to it personally that you pay dearly for it."

He said no more as he left Zero standing there. Zero was angry at the gall of the Pureblood. _Who does he think he is talking to me that way? I am not another one of his helpless followers intent on fulfilling his every demand. _

He remembered what Kuran had said about losing his girl to him. _What the hell does that bastard mean? How did he lose Yuuki to me? There is nothing going on between us aside from the obvious blood letting._

Zero was more confused than ever but he shook of the vampire's words. There was no reason for him to think of anything that bastard Pureblood told him. What he needed to do was find Yuuki and make sure that she was okay. He knew where to find her. She always retreated to her room at the headmaster's house when she was angry and wanted to get away.

Heading in that direction, he quickly ate up the distance finding himself standing outside her bedroom. He knocked on the door. "Yuuki I'm coming in."

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it gently behind him. He saw Yuuki curled against the headboard of her bed, her face buried in her arms. Her body was shaking with sobs of rage and Zero did the only thing he could do, he went to her gently lifting her until she was cradle against his chest.

He felt her hands fist against his sides, the fabric bunched in her hands tightly as she cried out all of her frustration. "Yuuki you really shouldn't fight with Kuran over me."

Yuuki pulled away from him far enough to look into his eyes. "You were lurking around watching me again weren't you?"

"That's beside the point. Why do you put yourself in that position? You know that defending me to Kuran is only going to end in a fight."

"But its my fight to fight Zero. I choose to stand by you and give you the blood you need to keep the insanity of becoming of Level E at bay. Its my choice and I'm not going to let Kaname dictate to me what I am and am not going to do. Zero I'm no longer a child but he continues to treat me as such."

"But why Yuuki? Why do you fight so insistently for me?"

Yuuki gazed into his eyes and Zero saw an emotion there that he was afraid to acknowledge. Kuran's earlier words coming to mind as he focused on that emotion hidden subtly beneath the anger. Could what the Pureblood had said be true? Could Yuuki want him even knowing what he was destined to become?

"Yuuki? Tell me why. I need to know why."

Yuuki bowed her head, her face turned towards his chest, but Zero caught the blush that stained her cheeks, the blood rushing to her face, her neck…her neck where her pulse beat soundly with the life that sustained him. He bent his head down, Yuuki sensing his need tilted her head just so to give him the access he sought.

Zero trailed his tongue along her neck to below her ear and then back to the pulse that waited for him. He gently pierced her flesh as his arms tightened around her. Her blood filled his mouth and trailed down his throat, the sweetest nectar from the sweetest flower. Her blood satisfied the his beast, keeping it smothered, at bay, but always wanting more of the essence that was Yuuki. Yuuki was his salvation, his reason for wanting to fight the raging beast, he did it all for her. It was always for her.

Zero felt Yuuki's hands unclench from his sides and wished she had kept her tiny warm hands there so he could feel her warmth. He was surprised when she slipped them beneath his shirt to run them up his chest to lie against his heart which beat a rapid tattoo against her palms as it pumped her blood throughout his body. He heard the soft sigh escape her lips when he pulled away and gently, bravely kissed the puncture marks upon her neck.

Her nailed dug lightly into the flesh of his chest as she turned her face towards his and in a moment the moment of silence when their eyes locked they both knew what the other wanted. Zero gently pushed her back until her head lay at the foot of her bed. He laid down beside her, his eyes never leaving hers, her hands to pressed against his heart now beating rapidly from an entirely different form of lust.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, moving down to kiss each eye and then her cheeks and her nose before finally gently brushing her lips once, twice, again before settling there as his tongue traced her lips begging for entrance. When she complied his tongue swept in tangling with hers, dancing a dance of dominance.

When they broke away gasping for air he ran kisses along her neck while his hands undid the buttons on the jacket of her uniform and then the shirt that laid beneath. He pushed them open the expose the bra clad mounds of flesh. He ran his tongue against her breast along the edge of the bra forcing a quiet moan to come from Yuuki.

He pulled her up, bringing her hands out from under his shirt to push her jacket and shirt from her arms and tossing them to the floor before he tackled the clasp holding her bra closed. When he got the clasp undone he slid the straps down her arms and tossed it aside as well. He pulled his shirt over his head and added it to the growing pile. He wanted to feel his flesh against hers, his hard muscles against her soft breasts.

Zero leaned down until he felt their flesh connect, a feeling that ignited a spark within him, a spark that grew into a raging inferno as he kissed her neck, once again trailing kisses down the column of flesh to her collar bone and down to the mounds of flesh that were begging for his attention. He ran his tongue teasingly around one hardened peak, drawing it into his mouth before nipping and suckling gently.

While he teased his breasts his hands ran along her thighs going underneath her skirt to brush against the fabric separating him from the center of her desire. He wanted to hear her moan his name as he pleasured her with his fingers. He removed his hands to find the zipper at her side, pulling it down he grasp the hem of her skirt and pulled it and down. He then sat up and pulled her panties down and tossed them both away. He let his gaze roam over the naked beauty that was Yuuki. A light blush covered her entire body stirring his bloodlust but it wasn't greater than the lust the possessed him for the girl lying before him.

He bent to kiss her again, his lips meeting hers with more urgency as his fingers sought what had moments before been denied to him. He slipped one finger and then another inside the warm wet crevice, capturing Yuuki's moan in his mouth, swallowing it as his tongue plundered hers. His tongue stroked her in rhythm to his pumping fingers and soon he felt her nails digging into the flesh of his back as she scraped her nails grasping for something to hold as her first climax hit her.

Zero kept his fingers moving as he kissed his way down her body ending on the bundle of nerves above where his fingers played out their torture. He gently suckled it bring Yuuki quickly to another climax, his name bursting forth from her lips a heavenly sound to his ears.

"Zero…please…no more. I can't…can't take…" She was incoherent, unable to form a rational thought as pleasure continued to ravage her body.

He removed his fingers to rid himself of his remaining clothing before be poised himself above her, his throbbing member positioned at her entrance. He met her eyes seeking permission before he covered her mouth with his and thrust in hard and deep, breaking through the barrier of her innocence, swallowing her gasp of pain.

He kept himself still waiting for her to adjust. He felt her hips begin to strain and push up against his. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in picking up speed with each new impact against her body. He broke away from her mouth to gaze into her lust filled eyes, feeling her body begin to quake beneath his as her inner walls clenched around him. He felt his own release building and when he reached the edge of blissful insanity he leaned in and sank his fangs deeply into her neck, bloodlust and desire blurring to be the same entity, an action that brought forth her own climax as she screamed out his name in ecstasy.

They laid together, sweat soaked and panting, as their raging breaths turned calm and their heated flesh cooled. Yuuki had her head laid upon his heart one hand tracing circles in the hard ridges of muscle on his abdomen. Zero held her loosely in his arms, her body curled against his side.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?" His reply was sleepy, content. A sound that rumbled in his chest vibrating against her ear.

"I fight for you because I love you."

Zero tightened his hold on her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too Yuuki."

Nothing more was needed to say. Both of them had confessed the love they had harbored for so long, happy and content to lay as they were, basking in the afterglow of bloodlust and desire.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Well another Zeki fic finished. I love writing about these two. Please review and all flames are welcome. Thanks for readying! Be looking for any new stories and check out the ones already written. Ta!_


End file.
